


Wake Up

by Fvtvrecatlady



Series: Nonlinear [5]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Elliot is very insecure, Elliot thinks Tyrell will leave him, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mr. Robot loves Elliot, Mr. Robot loves Tyrell, Tyrell loves Elliot, Tyrell loves Mr. Robot, Tyrell will never leave him, and keeps everything bottled up, so Mr. Robot tries to do damage control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvtvrecatlady/pseuds/Fvtvrecatlady
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Tyrell gets woken up with a slap. Mr. Robot has something to say.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Series: Nonlinear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583617
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I think about the Nonlinear verse all the time. I write stories in my head about their lives. This story popped out and I felt like I needed to write it down because it was short enough to share. Enjoy. You don't have to read Healing Isn't Linear to understand this, really. Just know that Elliot and Tyrell are together.

Tyrell did not intend to be woken up at barely 2 in the morning with a slap. “What the-”

“Wake up.” the voice commanded.

Tyrell slowly peeled open his eyelids and was met with a vision of Elliot hovering above him, looking pissed as all hell. His eyes had bags under them, but it wasn’t a surprise to Tyrell. He knew his boyfriend and his insomnia. It has gotten worse ever since they’ve come back from Sweden a month ago. Tyrell knew that his boyfriend would sometimes just lay awake in their bed, content on watching Tyrell sleep while his thoughts kept him up at night (ironic how Elliot called him the creepy one, when he’s the one who watches him sleep now). Early on in their relationship, Tyrell tried staying up with him to keep him company, but Elliot insisted he slept, especially with an infant son to take care of. 

He had never been slapped awake by Elliot though. If anything, Tyrell would sleep through the night and wake up with Elliot tucked up against him, his arm instinctively thrown over his boyfriend’s waist, knowing with satisfaction that Elliot eventually did fall asleep and felt safe enough to wrap himself in Tyrell’s arms. 

Another slap brought Tyrell out of his sleep-addled head. “Pay attention.” Elliot demanded, straddled over Tyrell menacingly. No. Not Elliot. Tyrell’s eyes focused in the darkness and he finally got a good look at the man above him. There was that wild look in those grey eyes.

“Mr. Robot?” Tyrell asked. “What-”

A hand slapped over Tyrell’s mouth. “No. Shut up.” Mr. Robot hissed, inching closer to Tyrell’s face. “I am going to say this once. I will not repeat myself and you will never tell Elliot I did this, capiche?” Tyrell nodded, knowing well that he was not going to keep that promise. Elliot relied on Tyrell to tell him when he had his switches. And Tyrell was nothing but loyal. And nodding would appease Mr. Robot.

“I know you and Joanna were into some weird cuckold shit, thinking that fucking your way to the top was a free pass to fuck anyone you wanted. I know men like you, men in power, think that they can fuck whoever they want and it doesn’t matter. Don’t think I didn’t do my research the first fucking E-Corp party you made Elliot go to. I know half of those people you’ve fucked and the other half are begging to fuck you to get to the top. Men like you fuck their secretaries and expect for their little wives or husbands to be waiting for them at home to spread their legs.” Mr. Robot’s hands wrap around his throat, never breaking eye contact. It sends panic shooting through his spine but Tyrell doesn’t break eye contact either. “But let me tell you, you corporate piece of shit. If I ever find out or see you fucking around with  _ anyone else _ , I will make Elliot leave your ass. You won’t even get a chance to fucking explain yourself or to beg because I can and  _ will  _ make sure that you never see him again. He’ll be a ghost, like he never existed. I can and will make him disappear. And if you go to Darlene, she won’t tell you shit. Don’t you dare fuck this up. Because I will end you.” 

The grip on Tyrell’s neck releases and Mr. Robot gets off him, swinging his legs off the side of the mattress. Before he can get any further, Tyrell sits up and wraps his arms around Mr. Robot’s waist, pulling his back flush against his chest.

“And why couldn’t Elliot come out here and tell me himself?” Tyrell murmurs against the skin of Mr. Robot’s shoulder. Mr. Robot is rigid against his chest, bristling like a cat. 

“Fuck off.” Mr. Robot bites. 

“I don’t think I will.” Tyrell replies. “You told me to never tell Elliot what you said. That has to mean that you’re doing something behind his back, something he’d never say to me, but something that you think will protect him. Now, you and I have the same goal. You love him and you know that I love him. Why wake me up in the middle of the night? Why the sudden hostility?” Tyrell can’t help but laugh to himself. “Not that you’re not hostile all the time.” 

“Why are you acting like you don’t have a history of being an adulterous asshole?” Mr. Robot snarls, unwrapping himself from Tyrell’s arms and scooting himself away to the far corner of the bed. It’s not often Tyrell sees Mr. Robot like this: disheveled and shirtless. Tyrell can’t help but glance over at Elliot’s nipples, still a little puffy from when Tyrell scraped his teeth against them from when they fucked a few hours ago. Mr. Robot follows Tyrell’s eyes and crosses his arms across his chest with a huff. Even in the dark, Tyrell doesn’t miss how Mr. Robot’s cheeks flush red, something both rather becoming of Mr. Robot and Elliot. “After all, this thing between you and Elliot started because you were cheating on Joanna.” Mr. Robot adds. 

Tyrell chooses to ignore the jabs Mr. Robot sends his way. “Why are you out?” Tyrell asked. Mr. Robot only ever came out when things were too hard for Elliot to say or do. Sometimes it was little things like if Elliot was having a bad mental health day, he’d send Mr. Robot out into the world. He noticed Elliot also sent Mr. Robot out on doctor’s appointments and when Tyrell brought it up, Elliot sheepishly admitted that he didn’t like hospitals. 

“Too many bad experiences.” Elliot shrugged, not elaborating further. He didn’t have to, Tyrell filled the blanks in. The time he broke his arm. The several suicide attempts and overdoses. Surviving a nuclear meltdown. 

But Tyrell could see that Mr. Robot’s midnight appearance wasn’t of Elliot’s accord. But Tyrell was patient. He watched Mr. Robot fidget and squirm, knowing he had been caught. 

“He was never going to tell you.” Mr. Robot says cryptically. 

“Tell me what.”

“That he thinks one day you’re going to leave him.”

Tyrell takes in a sharp breath. His chest aches. 

“Find some new tail.” Mr. Robot wryly continues. “Get bored. But, hey, eventually everyone does I guess. 50% of marriages end in divorce.” Tyrell notices how Mr. Robot gets smaller, deflates. 

“And the funny thing is that he’d never leave you. Even if he found you fucking someone else. He’d just pretend he didn’t see, close the door silently. Like some fucking long suffering wife. And hell, he’d even keep it to himself. Wouldn’t tell Darlene. Or even Krista. He’d keep it inside of him until it fucking killed him.” Mr. Robot hisses, his eyes hard in steely. His knuckles clench and turn white. “But I’d never let that happen. I won’t let you destroy him like that. You’re not allowed to have that power over him. So don’t you dare tell him that I was here tonight. If you’re good, then I’ll never have to do this.” 

Tyrell is speechless. He feels like crying, tears welling up behind his eyelids. He wants to shake Elliot back into his body and hold him, feeling terrible for now knowing how Elliot felt. Mr. Robot looks taken aback from how Tyrell absolutely crumples. “I would never do that to him.” Tyrell chokes out. Elliot was his end all be all. He knew that the moment Elliot ended things between them. They were soulmates. 

Elliot has ripped out his heart multiple times, but he would gladly let him tear into his chest again if it meant he’d stay. Tyrell feels absolutely heartbroken. How could he have not known Elliot felt this way? And for how long? He thought Elliot keeping things from him were over now, especially since the week long episode. But now wasn’t the time to be hurt. He breaches the distance between him and Mr. Robot, grabbing his arms. “H-he’s my everything.” Tyrell gasps, staring into Mr. Robots eyes. “I would- I could never. He’s it for me. Please. You have to believe me.” Tyrell can barely hold it together, tears streaming down his face. 

“I- Ugh. Stop crying.” Mr. Robot gruffly says, but he has physically gotten softer. His thumbs wipe at Tyrell’s cheeks. “Okay. Okay. I get it. You’ll never do any of that.”

Tyrell begins to cry harder and Mr. Robot tentatively wraps his arms around Tyrell and pulls him close, letting him cry on his chest. They stay like that for a while until Tyrell’s tears cease to sniffles.

“How long has he felt this way?” Tyrell asks into the darkness after a while. 

Mr. Robot snorts. “Since he was born. Everyone leaves him eventually. Everyone hurts him eventually. And every single time I’m there to pick up the pieces. I’m just afraid that you’ll be the one to break him in enough pieces that I can’t glue him back together.”

“I’d-”

“Never. I know that now.” Mr. Robot interrupts. 

They’re silent for a while.

“He hadn’t begun ruminating on it until that E-Corp party a week ago.” Mr. Robot admits. 

Tyrell’s brows furrowed and he looked up at Mr. Robot in confusion. It was the first public event he and Elliot attended together. Tyrell made sure to keep Elliot glued to his hip so he’d never be alone, always asking Elliot if he wanted to leave or step out. He insisted that no one would be phased if they left early or if Elliot wanted to leave without him. But Elliot was steadfast in staying. They stayed at the party until Tyrell made them leave, noticing that Elliot was completely burnt out from social interaction. 

He’s sure his eyes didn’t wander the whole night. How could they when Elliot was by his side? 

“All those people at the party.” Mr. Robot continued. “They were all so beautiful. So put together. And like I said, I did my research. But I didn’t have to by the way half of the women and men were staring at you. And staring at him. They stared at him like they found gum on the soles of their fucking designer shoes. None of them think he’s worthy of you. I heard murmurs about how he was a step down from Joanna. Some asshole even laughed ‘A step down? How about a whole fucking staircase’. But he kept it together. He knew how important this was for you. But ever since then, he’s been thinking about it nonstop. It’s been eating him alive and I couldn’t stand it anymore. I had to do something and I did. Please don’t take it out on him, he doesn’t deserve it.” 

Tyrell sits up so they’re both eye level. Mr. Robot looks at him, weary and tired. Tyrell can’t help it, he presses their foreheads together and feels Mr. Robot deflate into his arms. 

“We’re just so  _ tired _ .” Mr. Robot struggles out. “I’m so tired of him feeling this way. I hate seeing him like this.”

“I hate it too.” Tyrell replies. He parts and kisses Mr. Robot’s forehead. “But I’m here now. It doesn’t have to be only you anymore. I can help take care of him.” Mr. Robot looks up at him and Tyrell follows his urges and kisses him gently on the lips. Mr. Robot is still but kisses back, sighing into his mouth. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” Tyrell murmurs against his lips. They move together towards the center of their bed and Mr. Robot allows Tyrell to spoon him from behind. Their fingers lace together and Tyrell takes in Elliot’s scent. 

“You know I’m going to talk to him about this.” Tyrell whispers against Mr. Robot’s shoulder, pressing a kiss against the skin. “I’m going to take care of him.”

He feels Mr. Robot sigh against him. “I know.”

They lay in silence, breathing in sync. Tyrell watches Mr. Robot’s eyelashes flutter as he struggles to stay awake.

“I love you.” Mr. Robot murmurs before his eyes shut.

“I love you too.”

And in the morning, Tyrell will call in sick and spend the whole day with Elliot, trying his damndest to prove to Elliot that he’ll never leave.

Because how could he? 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious about thinking about the Nonlinear verse all the time. Especially about Erik. I think about Erik as a 20 something year old and him falling in love and Tyrell and Elliot aging. If you want more of this to spew out of my head and onto paper, please tell me. Maybe I'll do it, but maybe I won't. Ok bye, I need to sleep.


End file.
